


“Your stupidly hot body.”

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav has noticed Bill looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Your stupidly hot body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 3rd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2013.

“Does my mind deceive me or have you been eyeing me up since we’ve come back on tour?” Gustav asked when he next caught Bill’s eyes.  
  
“I could say I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bill mused. “But I’d be lying, and besides, it’s all your fault.”  
  
“My fault?” Gustav asked as he approached the pool Bill was having a dip in. “Why?”  
  
“Your stupid body,” Bill muttered, appreciatively eyeing up said body as he swam closer to the edge.  
  
”My  _stupid_  body?” Gustav slowly asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Bill whispered when he reached the edge, tilting his head to look up at Gustav. “Your stupidly hot body.”  
  
“Go on,” Gustav prompted with a smile as he crouched down so that Bill didn’t have to tilt his neck so far back to look up at him.  
  
“Your chest, and your abs. Your muscles. Can’t stop thinking about you naked," Bill disclosed. "Like a craving.”  
  
“A craving?” Gustav questioned, amused at how fast Bill had become so explicit.  
  
“Every time, all the time, the only thing on my mind.”  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“You. Me. You holding me against a wall.” Bill breathed.  
  
“You’ll have to be a bit more explicit Bill.”  
  
“Get in?” Bill whispered.  
  
Gustav looked at him for a few seconds before he sat down with his legs in the water spread out so that Bill could stand between them.  Bill stepped back and Gustav slipped in the water between the wall and Bill’s body, water coming up to his shoulders.  
  
“You were saying?”  
  
“Pick me up,” Bill requested.  
  
Gustav hands slipped to Bill’s waist and lifted him up so that his feet were no longer touching the pool’s bottom.  
  
“Not like that,” Bill squeaked.  
  
“How then?”  
  
Bill turned them around so he was against the edge. “Hum.” His arms went around Gustav’s neck as he bit his lower lip. “And then I-uh-” For an unknown reason to Bill he seemed to be doing better with actions than words, so one of his legs went up, folding at the knee so that he could place it just above Gustav’s ass.  
  
And this time the shorter young man didn’t bother minding himself as to where he put his hands, instead he grabbed hold of Bill’s ass, a cheek in each hand, as he lifted the singer up, Bill’s legs interlacing around Gustav’s waist in a heartbeat.  
  
“Like this?” Gustav asked as he looked Bill in the eyes.  
  
The younger man nodded with a smile that reached his eyes.  
  
“And?” Gustav prodded.  
  
“Am I heavy?” Bill asked as he bit his lip.  
  
“We’re in the water so you’re light as a feather, but even outside it would be the same.”  
  
Bill blushed. “And how long for could you hold me like this out there?”  
  
“Depends on why I’m holding you,” Gustav said huskily.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Bill purred, moving his head closer so that his lips touched Gustav’s cheek.  
  
“When we have lube,” Gustav assured as he spoke in Bill’s ear. Gustav’s hands squeezed Bill’s ass cheeks, and Bill moaned in response at the same time that his hands moved down to grasp Gustav’s biceps. Another moan slipped from the singer’s lips as he felt the hardness of the muscles under his touch jump as Gustav adjusted Bill to pick him up with only one arm so he could bring his other hand to stroke across Bill’s torso.  
  
“Yes,” the singer moaned, arching against Gustav’s hand as it rubbed his nipples before slipping lower down his body to rest just above his swim shorts.  
  
“We’ll get out of here, and I’ll fuck in the shower,” Gustav murmured as he leaned in to drop a kiss at the edge of Bill’s lips. “How does that sound?”  
  
Bill didn’t answer verbally, instead he locked lips with Gustav, sucking on each lip before Gustav opened his mouth so that Bill could explore. Bill’s tongue thrust inside Gustav’s mouth, licking his tongue and then around his teeth.  
  
When they came up for air Gustav commented, “You are so beautiful.” Bill smiled in response, and Gustav requested. “Lemme watch you.” Gustav lifted Bill onto the ledge, grasping one of Bill’s hands and moving it down until it rested atop the younger man’s cock.  
  
Bill looked at him intently and Gustav squeezed his hand around Bill’s which in turn put pressure on Bill’s cock. Bill moaned, and then a sly smirk slipped into his face. “You wanna watch me get myself off?"  
  
Gustav nodded, "Very much so."  
  
Bill's hand moved slowly under Gustav's, "Tell me exactly what you’re going to do to me once we get inside.”


End file.
